La Leyenda
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Un ser tan poderoso pero tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo, un individuo capaz de detener a todo el mal y a la vez capaz de destruir el universo entero, esa es Leyenda, leyenda que muchos catalogan como una maldición.
1. El Mandato de Animus

En **Animarium** existe una vieja historia, una historia que fue olvidada con el paso del tiempo, pero voy a contarla el día de hoy; la historia del ser más poderoso de todo el universo: **La Leyenda**.

Tras la derrota del **Amo Org** y el encierro de **Zenaku** por los **Antiguos Guerreros**,** Animus** estipuló una especie de mandato, esto sólo se cumpliría si el **Amo Org** resucitaba y los próximos **Guerreros** no eran capaces de detenerlo.

El mandato fue recibido por la **Princesa Shayla** y escrito en las **Cuevas del Legado** que están en la parte más escondida de toda la **Isla Flotante**. El mandato dice así:

-"_En el momento en el que nuestro mayor terror y enemigo resurja de sus cenizas junto con todo su ejército y sus 5 poderosos __**generales**__,__ se le otorgarán habilidades adicionales y poderosas a los nuevos __**Guerreros **__además de su __**Poder Ranger **__y los __**Wild Zords**__, cada __**Guerrero**__ tendrá un poder proveniente de cada elemento nativo de su __**Wild Zord**__, esté poder será heredado a sus descendientes y así será en cada generación de nuevos __**Wild Rangers**__, cada poder tiene un grado de peligrosidad, pero el poder del __**Black Ranger**__ será el más fuerte y destructivo de los 5._

_ Solamente el primer descendiente de cualquier __**Ranger**__ de la primera generación tendrá la capacidad de dominar los 5 poderes principales de los __**Wild Rangers **__y será conocido como __**La Leyenda**__._

_**La Leyenda **__tendrá el poder supremo de toda __**Animarium**__ para acabar con el mal, él tendrá que destruir a los __**5 Generales **__y al __**Amo Org **__solo, sí la situación lo requiere, pero si al destruir a los __**Generales**__ o al __**Amo Org **__accidentalmente absorbe su __**Energía Maligna **__se convertirá el ser más poderoso y maligno de la historia y no existirá nadie que pueda detenerlo._

_En el caso de no poder detener a los __**Generales**__ y ser destruido, absorberán sus poderes y se convertirán en seres indestructibles e inmortales_".

Afortunadamente hace unos años los **Wild** **Rangers** destruyeron a **Org** y a su ejército junto a sus **Generales**, bueno excepto uno que resultó ser demasiado peligroso y por ende se convirtió en el eterno rival de **Danny**: **Kraken**.

Hace 11 años, **Kraken** atacó **Turtle Cove** y trató de matar a **Kendall**, quien es hoy esposa de **Danny**, pudimos contenerlo entre los 6 pero escapó. Antes de irse dijo que volvería por **La Leyenda**, sea el hijo de quien sea.

Justo 1 año después nació esa persona poderosa, la primera hija de primera generación de **Wild Rangers**, la hija de **Danny**: **Elizabeth Delgado**.


	2. Su nombre es Z Y es mi hija

_Un día en casa de la familia Delgado…_

* * *

-Danny, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Necesitamos prepararla para que derrote a Kraken.

-Pero aún es una niña.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo aún, tranquila.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso ese monstruo te dijo que volvería cuando nuestra hija fuese mayor de edad?

-Escucha todo estará bien.

-No Danny no lo está, ni siquiera la Dra. Manx y el comandante Cruger pudieron hallarlo, sabes que me había unido a S.P.D. para encontrar a ese sujeto.

-Kendall, ella lo derrotará estoy seguro, así como estoy seguro de que ese imbécil volverá cuando ella domine esos poderes para que sea más "divertido" para él, relájate, la hemos entrenado desde los 7 años.

-Pero solo en combate físico Danny, ni siquiera ha activado los poderes aún.

-Mayor razón para que Kraken no se aparezca por aquí.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero no lleguen muy tarde a cenar.

-Gracias Kendall no te preocupes, aquí estaremos, ¡Elizabeth, vámonos!

-¡Z!, dime Z papá. –Replicaba la niña mientras corría a la puerta.

-¿Z? ¿De dónde salió eso?

-Idea de Cole y Taylor, bueno es hora de irnos.

-Con cuidado.

* * *

_ Después de darle un beso a su esposa, Danny y Z salieron disparados hacía el auto._

_ En Animarium…_

* * *

-Papi, quiero ir a pasear por la Isla ¿puedo?

-Claro que sí pero con cuidado.

-¡Lo tendré papi, gracias! –gritaba Z mientras salía corriendo hacia las montañas.

-¡Danny!

-¡Max! Todo parece indicar que estás feliz.

-Feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Relájate Max, no te veo desde hace dos semanas.

-Déjalo, sabes que te extraña y le gusta exagerar las cosas. –decía Taylor.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-¿Y dónde está Z?

-Fue a dar un paseo, por cierto, gracias por meterle esa idea en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál idea?

-Esa idea de hacerse llamar Z.

-¡Ah!, tómalo con calma señor, no nos lo tomes a mal pero Elizabeth es un nombre muy largo y Z pues como que va más a su personalidad.

-¿A su personalidad?

-Sí, intrépida, fuerte, aguerrida, una personalidad completamente antagónica a la tuya.

-Muchas gracias por eso Taylor.

-Además si a ella le gusta ese sobrenombre pues ya está. No creo que se le olvide su nombre de un momento a otro.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Entonces ¿empezamos con el entrenamiento?

-No. Déjala jugar un rato más, le encanta estar aquí.

* * *

_Mientras los Wild Rangers platicaban junto con la Princesa y Merrick, la pequeña niña exploraba esa inmensa Isla con forma de tortuga, paseaba por los infinitos bosques y corría junto al arroyo, todo era fantástico y cada vez más increíble para Z._

_Transcurrieron las horas y ella continuaba corriendo por doquier, a veces miraba al cielo para ver al Yellow Eagle pasar sobre ella, observaba a su alrededor para escuchar a los demás Wild Zords, cosa que le encantaba._

_Z descubrió unas cuevas que no había visto jamás, tenía miedo de entrar pero su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, así que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba adentro. A pesar de que el sol irradiaba demasiada luz en el exterior las cuevas estaban bastante oscuras, la niña trató de salir pero debido a la oscuridad tropezó y cayó. Rodó hasta detenerse con una roca, al levantarse se dio cuenta que ahí dentro existía un pasillo con una única antorcha encendida. Z siguió caminando hasta la antorcha y descubrió el mandato de Animus en uno de los muros tallado sobre él._

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? Se ve interesante.

_La niña comenzó a leer y se emocionó mucho por la historia además de que algo en su corazón le decía que se trataba de ella_

-Así que es por eso que me están entrenando –pensó.

_Pero su mirada cambió al leer la última parte del mandado, la parte en donde La Leyenda se vuelve una Maldición._

-E-Esto no es posible.

_Tras decir esto la niña se sentó de espaldas a la roca tallada y comenzó a llorar. En esos instantes Merrick quien la estaba buscando desde hace una hora escuchó sus lamentos desde la entrada de las cuevas y corrió hasta ella._

-¡Z! con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando desde hace un rato, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-P-Porque… P-Porque me volveré malvada. –Respondía la niña entre sollozos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De eso que está ahí en la pared.

-Oh, ya lo leíste.

-Dime si eso es verdad Merrick, tú que jamás me has mentido. ¿Es esta la razón por la que me han entrenado desde los 7? ¿Es verdad que va a pasar eso?

-Mira Z estas son las Cuevas del Legado, y sí, tienes razón en todo pero algo bueno dentro de todo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El Amo Org y casi todos sus Generales están muertos, sólo falta uno por derrotar y esa es la razón por la cual te estamos entrenando, porque solamente tú y nadie más podrá derrotar a Kraken.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá ese Org a atacarnos?

-No estamos seguros pero creemos que dentro de muchos años más, por ahora no hay nada que temer, ya seca esas lágrimas y vamos con tu padre y los demás para que empieces a entrenar el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Animarium…_

-Merrick ya se demoró bastante, creo que será bueno que los vaya a buscar.

-Descuida Danny, es probable que ya la haya encontrado.

-Pero no nos ha llamado para hacérnoslo saber.

-Sabes cómo es él, ya llegará con Z al lugar de entrenamiento, así que hay que apresurarnos.

_Los cinco Rangers apresuraron el paso para llegar a su espacio de entrenamiento, antes de que llegaran notaron una silueta de entre la sombra de los arboles completamente desconocida por esos rumbos para ellos._

-¿Quién eres? –Gritaba Cole.

-Me alegra verlos una vez más Wild Rangers y sobre todo a ti Daniel. –Respondía el misterioso personaje con una voz escabrosa y con un tono muy desafiante.

_Danny no había reconocido aquella voz en primera instancia sino que hasta que hizo un eco dentro de su cabeza fue como reconoció al gran General Kraken, el último Org vivo en el Universo._

-Dime ¿qué se siente ser el último de tu especie Kraken?

-A pesar de ser el último soy el más poderoso de todos.

-¿A qué has venido? –Interrumpía Alyssa.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas White Ranger pero aun así te responderé aunque no creo que sea necesario porque algo me dice que ustedes ya saben la respuesta. Vengo por La Leyenda.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. La Leyenda todavía no ha nacido.

-¡No mientas! Puedo sentir esos poderes, sé que La Leyenda está aquí en esta Isla y vine a destruirlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentir los poderes? Debe de estar fanfarroneando, es un truco para que le afirmemos que Z está aquí. –Se decía Danny en su mente.

_El Org miró a Danny a los ojos y este trató de desviar su mirada pero fue inútil, Kraken lanzó a todos los demás Rangers dejándolo solo con el Black Bison._

-Ya entendí, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntaba Danny con una voz entrecortada.

-Tu nerviosismo, el hecho de que hayas querido esquivar la mirada, tu divagación de hace un momento. Tienes miedo y lo demuestras aún más que tus patéticos compañeros. Daniel, tú temes que yo encuentre a la Leyenda porque es tu descendiente.

_Al oír esas palabras Danny sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada, después de eso un mar de pensamientos inundaron su mente, la confusión se apoderó de él y su cara mostraba un inmenso terror, sus músculos estaban tan tensos que no se podían mover, su puño derecho estaba tan rojo de lo mucho que Danny lo apretaba, él estaba completamente perdido._

-Puedo ver que estoy en lo cierto, es tu descendiente y dime, ¿es niño o niña? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Será que ese pequeño Bisonte no está preparado para enfrentarme? Vamos, no te quedes callado ¡Contéstame!

-¡Cállate! –Gritaba Danny mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Kraken–. ¡No dejaré que te le acerques! ¡Jamás vas a conseguir lo que buscas! ¡Yo mismo seré quien te destruya! ¡No me importa si muero en el proceso, todo será por proteger a mi familia! Y sí, La Leyenda está aquí, su nombre es Z... Y es mi hija.


End file.
